


Night

by SweetJr



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJr/pseuds/SweetJr
Summary: Tony衍生同人，内有详细性行为描写。因为真的不怎么会写所以顶多是辆塑料车。





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Tony衍生同人，内有详细性行为描写。因为真的不怎么会写所以顶多是辆塑料车。

两道身影跌跌撞撞地出现在了昏暗的房间内，呼吸交缠下似乎连空气都暧昧了不少，“第一次见面的时候我就想问……你用的是什么香水？”托尼的脸埋在林泽的耳侧，鼻尖轻柔地划过他的皮肤。  
　　  
“……嗯？”林泽笑了笑，“你想现在跟我讨论这个吗？”  
　　  
“No.”托尼低声回答道，两人倒在了柔软的床上。

托尼用手肘撑在林泽的耳边，将目标转移到了他的唇上，两人的亲吻就仿佛是一场互相争斗纠缠的战争，托尼感觉到林泽有些想要起身的动作再次伸手将他作乱的手臂按在了头顶，丝毫不给他留一点余地。

粘腻的水声从两人的嘴边溢出，两人身上交缠的酒气涌了上来，使林泽感到了一丝眩晕，他眯起眼打量着身上闭着眼投入其中的托尼，长而翘的眼睫还在微微颤动，林泽微微曲起腿抵在了托尼的腿间，不甘示弱勾住他的大腿，另一只空闲的手勾住他的脖子翻身而起。

两人的亲吻也因为林泽的动作暂时中断了，林泽跨坐在托尼的身上，指尖轻轻勾起唇边遗留下的银丝，在托尼的注视下伸舌将食指舔舐干净，借着从窗帘缝隙泄露而进的月光，林泽注视着那双焦糖色的深邃眼眸勾起了一抹笑容。

托尼直起身将林泽抱在了大腿上，两人紧贴着身体宛如一对最为亲密的情人，托尼哑着嗓子摩擦着他的嘴唇，“你真漂亮。”

“Thank you.”林泽含住了托尼的下唇，眼中满是笑意地接下了这句赞美，伸手解着托尼身上衬衫的扣子。托尼的手放在了林泽的腰上，随着唇舌交缠的深入顺势将手伸进了林泽的圆领底衣里。他的手指顺着青年的腰部曲线轻轻滑动着，不甘示弱地攀上他胸前的红点，轻轻揉捏着。

“唔。”后腰上作乱的手带起一阵酥麻顺着林泽的尾椎直达他的后背，让他的动作微微一顿，就被抓准了时机的托尼再次压倒在床上，他身上的黑色底衣被推至胸前，托尼用指腹逗弄着逐渐挺立起的小点，低头含住了他另一边的凸起。

托尼稍显强硬的动作带着胸前的一点疼痛感让林泽皱了皱眉，他试图再次掌握回主动权，谁知他刚要有所动作，后腰又被不轻不重地捏了一下，托尼的舌尖就像是一簇小火苗，想要将这具身体的欲望彻底点燃，湿漉漉的痕迹从胸口一路划至腰际，如同不可控制的火焰一样令林泽被亲吻而过的皮肤开始发烫。

林泽低头抓住了托尼的手，喘着气将他拉了上来，吻上了他的唇。当两人都将手放在了对方的裤腰上时，托尼才低低地笑了一声，“你想做什么？”

林泽挑了挑眉将手按在了他那个散发着热度的部位轻轻揉搓着，“你说呢？”

“如果只是单纯的服务的话，我想它一定会高兴到流泪。”托尼意有所指地答了一句，两人又再次吻在了一起，与之前温和的节奏不同，激烈的动作似乎一定要争个输赢，与此同时，两人也仿佛约好了一般将对方碍事的裤子脱去，随意地扔在了床上。

林泽的手指隔着内裤落在了托尼的要害上，动着手揉搓着半硬的器官，而托尼的动作则更加彻底，直接越过了无用的布料，伸手将他的器官握在手中，做了一次亲密接触。

“嗯……”林泽有些不满地睨了他一眼，托尼却更加变本加厉地在湿润的顶部用拇指按了一下，指腹规律地对着中间的小眼摩擦着。林泽低喘了一声，因为托尼偷袭的动作，突兀涌上的快感让他的脚都有些发软，后腰再次传来一阵酥麻。

似乎是觉得那块布料有些碍眼，托尼熟练地将深蓝色的底裤褪去扔到了床下，对于两人心照不宣的较劲行为早就已经胜券在握。而暂落下风的林泽却在此时轻轻推了推托尼的胸口，托尼顺着他的动作曲起坐到床边，看着青年低下身跪在床边逐渐凑近他的腰腹，心中不禁微微一动。

跳动的器官随着林泽褪去底裤的动作打在了他的侧脸上，他只要稍微侧头就能吻上这个带着热度的家伙，“它现在想不想更高兴一点？”

“那就给他，再多一点。”托尼扶着他的后脑摩擦着手感良好的棕发，虽然昏暗的光线无法让他尽情欣赏着林泽脸上的表情，但通过他的动作以及触感，他能够清楚地感知到青年的唇是怎么落在根部，又是怎么顺着纹路轻吻而上，最终将属于他的部分含入口中。

湿润的口腔甚至都没有口中的物体带来的温度更高，林泽有些费力地活动着舌头舔舐着柱身，手指还不忘照顾一下根部的两颗圆球，他也很久没有做这种事了，只能尽力地收着牙齿将粗大的器官吞得更多一点，再辅以手的动作上下套弄着。

“嘶……它希望你再温柔一点，宝贝。”托尼刚刚被林泽的牙齿磕了一下，手指不禁收紧了他的头发，出声提醒了一句。

林泽在这方面的业务其实也没有那么熟练，毕竟他之前都是享受别人服务的那一方，只是感觉这次如果他不再采取点行动，大概率就会被眼前这位给压了。似乎是为了弥补刚才的失误，林泽放慢了动作吐出被他含得亮晶晶的器官，轻柔地舔吸着柱身，用舌尖勾过顶端的湿润液体，再一直舔到根部。反复了几次之后，托尼终于有些受不了地打断了林泽仿佛在吃糖一样的动作，用拇指顶开了他的口腔，另一只手扶着他的脑袋将自己送进了湿热的口腔中。

事实上托尼的动作并不鲁莽，他花了些时间等待林泽适应过来之后，就调整姿势在他口中浅浅地动作了起来，林泽都不禁想为托尼体贴的动作鼓掌了，但他的回报目标也十分明确，他的手准确地覆上了两个囊袋灵活地动作着，听着托尼时不时溢出嘴边的喘息，有些得意地准备趁虚而入。

托尼过于深入的冲刺顶到了林泽的喉咙口，林泽被顶着下意识地做出了一个吞咽的动作，狭窄脆弱的喉口被迫挤入宽大的头部，林泽的眼角立刻涌出了生理性的泪水，但这个深入的动作似乎让托尼的快感更加强烈了起来，他稍微退了一点，声音沙哑地诱哄着青年更加用力地吮吸着他炽热的器官，配合着他的动作再次抽插了起来。

“嗯……够了。”托尼感觉自己差不多就要达到那个点之后喘着气想要从他嘴里退出来，却被林泽一把按住了手，他扶着那根东西用舌尖狠狠地在顶端转了一圈，伴随着最后的吮吸动作，让托尼忍不住释放了出来。

飞溅而出的乳白色液体落在了那张精致的脸上，林泽几乎是被托尼的精液射了一脸，就连嘴里也带着一点咸腥的液体，他用指尖刮了刮脸上的精液，准备进行他的下一步润滑计划，但没等到他将手伸向本该因为高潮有些脱力的托尼，就被一股大力抓着扔到了床上，他还有些迷糊的时候一根手指趁势滑入了他嘴里，只能任由它搜刮着嘴里残留的液体，再然后他只感觉自己的双腿被强制性地顶开，不等他有所反抗，就被欺身而上的托尼堵住了唇。

浓郁的麝香味在两人的口腔中蔓延开，托尼下意识地皱了皱眉，但还是不由分说地与林泽唇舌交缠转移他的注意力，一手抚摸着他的身体四处点火，看着林泽攀上他的脖子有些享受的表情眼中露出了一点意味深长。

刚才伸入林泽口中的手指上还带着残留的精液，托尼准确地找准了位置，将手指探进了他的身下。

“？！”后穴被趁虚而入的不适感令林泽睁大了双眼，托尼松开他的唇，笑的像只偷腥的狐狸，手下的动作没有丝毫的停顿，带着口水和精液的润滑在后穴缓慢地开拓着。

“You look so hot,cutie.”托尼一语双关的话语在他耳边炸开，林泽有些恼火地扭了扭身体想要挣扎，却被一把掐住了后腰，熟悉的酥麻感席卷而上，他软着身体躺倒在床上，托尼不知何时从床边抽出了一支润滑剂涂抹在手上，再次开拓起他的后穴。

“接下来你只需要享受就好了。”

林泽听着托尼的话感觉有些丢人地捂着脸似乎不能接受自己就这样占了下风，难道正常来说不应该是他趁着托尼沉浸在高潮里的时候成功地将他压倒吗？他怎么好像一点都不受影响啊？但很快林泽也没空去思考这些了，托尼的手指在他体内逐渐加快的动作受润滑剂的影响泛起了水声，他像是在探索着什么一样正在朝着不同的方向试探而过。

对于这些动作林泽的熟悉程度也仅限于之前他对别人做而已，在托尼的手指划过某个位置的时候，汹涌而上的快感如同海浪般将他淹没，甚至比起后腰的酥麻感还要更胜一筹，令他不禁惊喘出声。

“看来我找到了。”托尼调整了位置，聚拢着手指朝着刚才的位置反复地戳刺起来，“啊，嗯……停下……”林泽还再试图用言语反抗，这与林泽的设想完全相反，身后席卷而上的快感让他的身体软的像一滩水，早就没了刚才得意的小模样。

“这种时候你应该说快点，宝贝……准备好了吗？”托尼见准备地差不多了，便轻轻地抽出了手指，还发出了“啵”的一声响。

林泽还沉浸在刚才从肠壁传上大脑的快感里，因为托尼抽出手指的动作心中竟然还有一点失落，但紧接着冰凉的触感就让他再次清醒了过来，托尼细致地再次在他的后穴抹上了大股润滑剂。

冰凉的感觉好像降低了一点林泽的燥热感，他有些微妙地感觉到好像有点爽，又觉得这样的刺激似乎还不够……

“啊——”后穴被突然撑开的刺激感让林泽忍不住叫出声，他忍不住将刚才被脱在一旁的衣服狠狠地攥在手掌中，脚趾都下意识地蜷缩了起来。

“嗯……放松点Lin，你太紧了……”托尼俯身亲吻着他的嘴角，手下揉捏着他的敏感点试图让他放松下身体，林泽被这种陌生的感觉刺激得身体都忍不住微微颤抖着，拜他的体质所赐，至少他不会因为这样的动作就受伤，感到的疼痛感也比较轻微。

两人严丝合缝的动作让他能够清晰地感受到那根东西的热度，甚至因为他收缩后穴的动作还能描绘出青筋的纹路。“God……别再咬我了，嗯？”托尼本来就忍得比较辛苦，林泽还十分没有自觉地收缩着后穴，似乎根本不知道这对他的忍耐力是个多大的挑战。

“这次你在上面，下次就该换我了……”林泽还惦记着自己刚才一时失误被托尼偷袭了的事情，不过他也不是输不起的人，他伸腿勾住了托尼的后腰，再次收缩了一下后穴，轻声说道：“快点动……”

“遵命。”托尼笑着亲了亲他的脸，倒是没有把林泽的话放在心上，这种事情不管来几次结果都会是一样的，只是林泽现在还没有发现而已……

托尼扶着他的腰，第一次整根没入了林泽的身体，对着刚才手指探索到的位置用力地撞了上去，林泽再次攥紧了手里的衣服，太过猛烈的快感一下子又将他淹没。

随着托尼逐渐加快的动作，林泽原本攥紧的手被一只温热的手轻轻拨开，托尼扣住林泽的手按在他的头顶，大床顺着他们的动作摇晃着，一种奇妙的快感夹杂着一点疼痛搅乱了林泽的大脑。

“啊……好舒服……嗯……”林泽也不知道自己在说些什么，只是有些迷茫地睁开眼，只能看见那抹被他赞美过很多遍的焦糖色一直追随着他的目光。托尼的动作放缓了一些，原本沾在脸上的精液也渐渐干涸，已经被托尼的气息包围了的林泽有些不满足于托尼看似贴心的动作，更加用力地夹住了他的腰主动地迎合了上去。

“Fuck me deeper and harder……啊啊啊——”在林泽说完那句话之后，本来想让他喘口气的托尼危险地眯了眯眼，像是为了印证林泽的话一般更深更猛烈地对着他的敏感点进攻着，林泽的呻吟被他撞得七零八落，几乎破碎地不能成句。

啪啪啪的肉体碰撞声在房间内响彻，两人交缠的火热身躯再也没有丝毫停歇。

“嗯……我快……到了。”林泽的声音都带上了一点泣音，他还是第一次感觉自己能被人做到这样乱七八糟的状态，“我们一起。”托尼在反复抽插了几十下之后终于放过了林泽，不再压抑自己释放了出来。

林泽就这样射了出来，肠壁还在痉挛般地蠕动，缩得比刚才还要紧一些，托尼就着高潮的余韵还埋在林泽的体内浅浅的抽动着，他随手拿起皱巴巴的衣服将林泽脸上的液体擦掉，看着林泽有些放空的表情忍不住笑了起来，“舒服吗？”

“嗯……”林泽都不想动弹，这种体验让他不得不承认确实和他在上面的时候非常的不一样，整个人被硬生生操开的感受让他现在回想起来脑子都是晕的。不过显然托尼还不想放过他，轻轻咬着他的耳垂低声询问道：“One more time？”


End file.
